


Story time

by TheBlazeCal



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a hero just needs a listening ear that won't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story time

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for tree I wrote long time ago and never posted here, oops

The red and blue clad man pushed open the window silently, he was focused on not making a sound as he let his feet touch the carpet as silent as he could, there was a cradle in the room he entered, in it laid a little girl who was watching him attentively.

He smiled behind his red mask before he pulled it off revealing a bruised face as he gently leant over her cradle picking her up with one hand causing her to brabbel happily. Her little hands grasping his shoulder the moment she was in reach of it, pressing her face happily against his neck.

He smiled at that and turned of the baby monitor as he took a seat in the chair in the baby room, lovingly stroking her back as he whispered to her about the bad guys he beat that day, about the city he’s keeping safe for her.

She listened brabbeling happily in moments of silence in his story, like she was responding to him, it made him smile and made his weariness melt away as he watched the brown haired angel in his arms. After a while her blue eyes looked up at him intensely as they started fluttering with a fight against sleep.

He gently rocked her to sleep still talking to her until she finally dozed off and he was left in silence. His aching body reminding him of how hard a night it had been, but the sleeping child in his arms reminded him what made it worth it.

“Tiger, you coming to bed at some point?”   
“MJ… I didn’t mean to wake you…”  
“Well I snap awake when the baby monitor goes completely silent…”

He smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder before gently taking their daughter from his arms,he watched her tuck little may in her bed before she returned to him, holding her hand out for him to take before she guided him to bed, for a few hours of sleep.


End file.
